Reconnection: Forgotten Past
by DementedFrosty
Summary: Thing long forgotten are starting to reappear, causing those who were taken, to be needed again. Why does the Alliance and a Citadel SPECTRE need a broken girl? Why is she the only one who can open the pathway, and where does it lead?


** Hello fan peoples. This is my revised version of Reconnection. As you will find out, it is very different form the original. This is because it was brought to my attention that it resembled another fic that had already been up. I am changing it so that the original author of that fic won't get angry and so that I can keep my fics mostly original. Please review this and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

Reconnection

Chapter 1

"Confirmed, you may proceed SPECTRE Liara. The patient is in the fourth room on the left," the Salarian doctor told the worried looking Asari. Liara waited for the hermetic door to open, and then walked through it going down the hall. Reaching the room she was looking for, Liara looked down at the nameplate,' Serena Shepard.'

Liara sighed in remembrance,' eight years, it's been eight years since I last saw her.' She looked inside the small window on door, seeing a room of white. There was a table with nothing on it and a single chair, a bookshelf with four books on it, and a bed with a girl sleeping on it. She was curled up into a ball, her dark black hair covering her pail face. Like the room, her clothing was white, not a spot anywhere.

After looking a moment of watching, Liara placed her hand on the door lock and waited for it to open. She heard the quite hiss as the door opened, and walked inside. Liara slowly moved closer to the bed, grabbing the chair as she did and placing it by the bed. Sitting down she looked over the girl, who seemed so much smaller than she used to. Liara had heard that she hardly ate, but it looked like it was a real problem.

Reaching out her hand, Liara pushed Serena's hair away from her face. She could see her peaceful, sleeping face, something she hadn't seen before. She had seen her smiling and cheerful before, but she had not seen her asleep. Liara smiled a little, a watched as Serena's eyes fluttered open. Her light, violet eyes started to focus on Liara. Serena rose from the bed and looked at Liara for a minute before holding her right arm out. She then rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and Liara could see marks from where an injector was used on her.

Liara looked Serena in the face and then shook her head. She reached for Serena's arm, and pulled down her sleeve. "No sweetheart, no injections. Don't you remember me? It's Liara, remember? We met on Adoula station."

Suddenly, Serena's eyes widened and she started breathing heavily. She backed away from Liara and she put her arms up like she was trying to protect herself. Liara watched for a moment before reaching out and pulling Serena into a hug, hushing her and saying calming words. Serena tried to break away from Liara, but didn't have the strength to do so. "It's alright Serena, you don't have to worry about anything. From now on, I'm going to take care of you. We're going to get you out of here today."

Slowly, after sometime, Serena started to calm down. When she stopped struggling with her, Liara released her. She then stood up, pulling Serena up with her. Liara took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Serena's shoulders. She then led Serena out of her room and down the hall towards an examination room.

Serena didn't really seem to want to go inside, but Liara convinced her to go in. After sitting on the examination table, Serena looked around the room, almost afraid of the vials and containers. One of the doctors came in, this one was an Asari. She brought over an injector and placed a small vial inside. Liara chuckled a little when she saw Serena roll her eyes and stick out her tongue in disgust.

Once injected, Liara was able to take her out of the examination room. They went to the waiting area, where Liara filled out a form and then she took Serena out of the hospital. As they walked outside, Serena could see the name of the hospital,' Huerta Mental Health Division.' It was her home for six years, the place that kept the bad people away.

Serena didn't want to leave, but she remembered Liara, from before. She protected her, and from the car that was waiting for them, she would protect her again. It wasn't even a car really, seeing as it was a Kodiak shuttle. The door to the shuttle opened, revealing a Turian, clad in blue armor and a human man, old and dark skinned, wearing an Alliance uniform. Serena stopped walking and tried backing up, looking completely unsure.

Liara moved in front of the girl and smiled," do not worry Serena, they are my friends. I promise that they will not hurt you." Serena stood there for a moment before grabbing onto Liara's arm and holding onto it tightly. Liara led her into the shuttle, and they both sat down. Serena was looking around the shuttle, over things she recognized and things she didn't. Her eyes fell upon the Turian, who was looking at her as well.

She had never seen a Turian before, they were tall, and had hard skin. He gave her a smile, causing her to gasp and tighten her hold on Liara's arm. Serena heard him chuckle, and she looked away. Liara smiled, and she pulled out a data pad," here Serena, look." Looking down at the pad, Serena saw an image of a ship, one that Serena couldn't recognize. The specifications showed that it was a large frigate class ship, second in a line of new ships. It had state of the art weapons, armor and shielding. As well as a new type of drive core. "It's called the Normandy. A new type of ship built by the Turians, and the Alliance. This is where we are going, it will be your new home for a while."

The Shuttle shook a little, and then it sounded like it was powering down. The door opened and Serena could see that they were inside a ship's cargo bay. Liara helped Serena stand and they both left the shuttle. Inside the cargo bay, Serena could see a second shuttle and various crates here and there. She was then led towards the ships elevator, the other two from the shuttle accompanying them. They all rode the elevator to what looked like the ships CIC. There was a hologram of a galaxy map, many of the locations Serena recognized, some she didn't. Also, there was a hologram of the ship, showing data from all throughout it.

Serena could see many people working on terminals all over. Then she saw the older man walk over to a dark skinned woman with dark hair," Traynor, report." The woman turned and saluted," Captain Anderson, we have been fully stocked with supplies and almost all upgrades have been made. Unfortunately, the data from the beacon has still yet to be translated. The program Liara made for EDI is taking longer than expected. It's something we haven't ever seen before sir."

Anderson nodded and turned towards Liara and Serena, waving them over. Liara led Serena over to a terminal showing a sun with an eye in the middle. Serena's eyes widened a little, she felt that she knew this symbol, but couldn't place where she saw it. "Can you translate this symbol, young lady? It is really important that we know what's inside," Anderson stated.

Serena let go of Liara, and stared at the symbol. Slowly her arms reached for her head, and she closed her eyes and shook her head. She heard Anderson sigh," Another failure, and this lead was so promising too."

Liara went over to the Captain," just give her some time Captain, I know she's seen this before. She just needs some time." Serena heard their conversation, and kept looking at the symbol. She dropped her hands, and reached out for the terminal, pressing several of the holographic buttons. Suddenly a blue sphere appeared in front of her shouting," you did it." It startled her and she screamed, getting the attention of the others.

Serena ran over and grabbed onto Liara, shaking in fright. Liara held onto Serena gently, and gave a slight glare to the blue sphere," EDI, why did you do that?" Everyone looked at the blue sphere named EDI for a moment before it answered. "Apologies, but the girl has unlocked the key. Since you installed the translation program, we have only been able to decode a minor portion of the data. Over the past three months we haven't gotten anything useful. So when the girl typed in the words,' The Return Begins Here,' I was excited since several hundred thousand pieces of data started to pour out of it."

Sighing, Liara looked down at Serena, who had her eyes tightly closed and was still shaking. Liara placed a hand on Serena's cheek, getting her attention," It's alright Serena, that was just EDI. She's the ships AI, and she was just excited that you unlocked the key." Serena looked over at EDI's icon wearily, and then she looked up at Liara, who smiled at her.

Anderson walked to the terminal and started looking through the data," EDI, what have we got. Does it say where to go next?" EDI's icon seemed to move a little to look at the Captain," yes, there was a set of coordinates within the data. Calculating for spatial drift, our next destination should be, the Far Rim, Ma-at system, Evscion. Largest moon of the only planet Ammut, a gas giant."

"Is this accurate data EDI," Anderson asked. "Yes, I believe that we can get started. Shall I inform Flight Lieutenant Moreau?" Anderson nodded and EDI's icon disappeared. The captain then turned to face Liara, who had calmed down the girl. "Liara, why don't you get her settled. Maybe have her visit the mess and Chakwas."

Liara nodded and started leading Serina back to the elevator," Come on Serena, let's get you something to eat." When they reached deck three, Liara led Serena to the mess-hall, and sat her down at the one of the two tables where a few of the crew could be found. Most of them were staring at the new arrival, making her a little nervous. Liara chuckled and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder," It will be alright, their all good people."

Serena watched as Liara walked over to the cook, getting some food, and brought it back to the table. "Here," Liara said as she placed a bowl of soup in front of Serena," Sargent Gardner is a fantastic cook. I'm sure you'll like it. Believe me, it's nothing like those protein packs they try to get you to eat at the hospital."

Looking it over suspiciously, Serena leaned over and sniffed at the food. She then slowly picked up her spoon and dipped it into the soup, and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes widened a little, and then she started to eat at a faster pace. It had been a long time since she had eaten real food, nearly six years of only basic protein packs. Liara chuckled as she watched Serena eat, and about what Sargent Gardner said, something about liking girls with big appetites.

Once finished with her first, Serena was given a second bowl, which she ate as fast as the first. Liara then had her stand, and moved her toward a room with many windows, where Serena could see an elderly woman sitting at a desk. She could also see all of the medical equipment inside of the room, and stopped walking. Serena started shaking her head and backed up a little.

Liara walked in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders," Serena, I know you don't like it, but I want you to be checked out by Dr. Chakwas. She isn't like other doctors, she is kind and will not harm you. I know I ask this a lot, but please trust in me." Looking at Liara for a moment, Serena thought about what she said. It was true that Liara asked to be trusted a lot, but she had never broken that trust before.

She grabbed onto Liara's arm and held it tightly. Liara smiled, and led her again into the medical bay. When the door hissed open, the elderly woman looked over towards her two guests. She smiled and stood," ah Liara, is this our new crew member? My name is Dr. Karen Chakwas, it's very nice to meet you Serena. Please sit, I just want to run a rudimentary scan. Then I'm going to inoculate you so that you may visit the worlds that we might come across."

Serena was placed onto one of the beds and was laid down. Dr. Chakwas walked to the bed and activated her Omni-tool, slowly moving her hand above Serena from head to toe. After a few minutes, she sat Serena up and pulled out an injector, placing a small vial inside it. Chakwas gently grabbed one of Serena's arms and placed the injector to it," you might feel a sting dear." Serena closed her eyes in slight pain, but opened them as soon as the doctor removed the injector. "There, all set. The only thing I can complain about is the fact that you need to eat better."

Chakwas smiled at Serena, who reached over and grabbed Liara's hand. Liara giggled at this and looked to the doctor," will you be needing her further?" The doctor shook her head and stood," no, you may take her now Liara." Nodding, Liara helped Serena stand, and led her out of the medical bay and across the crew deck. They went past the mess and into a room opposite of the med bay, going inside. Serena could see that there were many powerful computers, those reserved for top class scientists and SPECTRE'S. There were many artifacts and various data chips scattered about. The final thing in the room was a single bed, large enough for two.

There was a soft noise of charging energy. Serena looked over to see a small holographic projector start to light up. A blue VI drone suddenly appeared and floated over to them," ah, Liara, welcome back. I see that you have brought Serena Shepard with you. My name is Glyph, you are in need of me, please call on me." Glyph floated away towards one of the monitors that was displaying the key data.

Liara brought Serena over to the bed and sat her down," it's been an exciting day, hasn't it Serena?" She stroked Serena's hair and smiled at her. Serena turned at looked up at the Asari," Liara, the touched my brain and now I cannot be with you anymore." Liara frowned and stared at Serena," what do you mean?"

Serena started shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes," they touched my brain and I-I… I have to go back to them so they can touch it again." She raised her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then began to cry. Liara watched over her and wrapped her arms around her,' what happened to her?'


End file.
